1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lifting apparatus that raises the relative height of a laptop computer screen to more closely resemble the height of a desktop computer screen.
2. Background Description
Laptop computers by their design are small compact devices. This is desirable when working in a confined area. However, when laptop users are working at a desk, the small size of the laptop computer places the screen below proper height relative to eye level of the user. In addition, the keyboard of a laptop, in order to fit within the restricted size profile, has a reduced key set. Users frequently connect standard desktop style keyboards and other ancillary devices to the laptop when working at a desk. This, however, does not address the screen height issue. Some users have attempted to solve this problem by placing the laptop on a box, pile of books or other methods to raise the height of the screen. In order to fit the laptop keyboard and the desktop keyboard on the desk, the screen needs to be at an uncomfortable distance from the user.